


The Star That Haunts Me

by ChaosDemon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Omega/Beta, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain Bill Cipher, Doctor Melody, First Mate Wendy, Ghost Mable, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am dyslexic so updates maybe slow, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Noble Pacifica, Other, Undertaker Robbie, a/o/b, first time writing a fanfic, lumberjack Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDemon/pseuds/ChaosDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mable Pines were both well loved by there town all there lives. Mable, the alpha twin, brought love and joy to the town; Dipper, the omega, always had his nose in a book and would try to spread knowledge to people who were willing to listen. Though everything seamed perfect the town was frequently subjugated to pirates that would steel what little possessions they had. Dipper grew up hating pirates, but that wasn't his biggest concern now a days. He now sits by his sisters bed side at twenty five years old as she is slowly consumed by the horrible disease called tuberculosis. How could such a bright shooting star fade away so early? Dipper thought he could pay off his bills as a lumberjack working for great uncles, but now he going to have earn money the worst way possible from the worst people around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star That Haunts Me

"Dipper, could you hand me my knitting supply on the desk over there for me?" Mable weakly rasps out to her younger twin. She was pail and cold, unable to walk anymore she rested soundly in her bed waiting for the cold embrace of death to end her suffering. Dipper let go of her hand he was so desperately holding to fulfill her request. He whipped away his tears,' I truly am a weak omega,' he thought angrily,' Mable will get better. I'm sure of it she always pulls through.' He picked up the box of assorted yarns and threads his sister so neglected to ever organized. Sudden flash backs from when she learned how to make her first stitch came to his mined. laughing a little, he remembering how excited she was to show off what she had done. From there on she learned more and more; she adopted a piglet that would occasionally have to under go becoming her model almost as a thank you from rescuing him from the butcher shop. "Here is your mess that you call supplies," delicately placing the giant box between her fragile hands. She smiled at him in thanks then gently murmured ,"Well if I were to organize it I won't know were anything is. Would I?" 

She began her work with a light blue yarn. The tiny strands quickly formed into a small rectangle. "What are you making there?" Dipper asked curious of what she was in the middle of creating. " I'm making baby booty's for when ever you have kids since I most lik-" " Don't say that Mable your going to get through this. Your strong. You get though everything!" Dipper began to cry tears wetting the sheets. "Dipper, I know it's hard to except, but we need to realize that I'm never getting better," she chocked on her words, " I know because it took mom, dad, friends. There is no hope its better to ju-" She stumbled on the last part of her sentence as she began to violently cough into her handkerchief. Dipper got up from his sisters bedside and quickly dashed out the door to get her sisters doctor. "Doctor Melody! Good Doctor, Mable needs help please!" Doctor Melody wasn't far from there tiny house on the hill so it was a quick rout back. 

"Doctor shes violently coughing worse then before." Melody quickly gathered medical equipment needed to help the poor girl. Deep inside she knew she wasn't going to make it this time around. The good doctor was an Alpha and agreed to help the Pines financially when it came to medical bills after losing there parents. They were mostly trying avoid asking for money from there great uncles that they barely knew. Melody and Dipper quickly made it back to Mable she was violently coughing leaning away from them. "Dipper, I can't have you in the room. Wait outside please." Melody's voice was low and stern. Dipper hesitated to leave, 'I can't leave," he thought, but he did and he couldn't have regretted it more.

"I can't believe shes gone." Dipper cried into his seat as he talked to his sister's former boss at the hat and fashion shop she loved to work at. Mrs. Evens was her name she was a tall dark skinned lady with obvious gray roots under her light brown hair. She taught Mable how to craft ever seance she was little, those were the best twenty years of her life. Mrs. Evens never married, but she claimed she was "too" married to her shop and her craft to find a proper mate, but still insisted to be called "Mrs." It had been twelve hours since Mable's passing, and already the town was devastated. " I don't know how I'm going to pay for the funeral. I have very little money and I just can't bring my self to take Mable's savings. That's not what she would have wanted." He hesitantly put down his cup of tea on the beautifully crafted table between them. " I know you wouldn't have come to me just for a chat and comfort. Your sister was a lovely young lady and was indeed better at my craft then I. Funny, the student becomes the master. I can see your in quite the financial predicament right now," she leaned forward closer to Dipper he could see every line on her face. "What are you getting at? You think I want something from yo-" "I never said there was shame in it. I'm saying I'm willing to give you a lone. Your sister deserves a proper funeral." Dipper was dumbfounded at the generous offer, but then realized it was a lone. " A lone. As in eventually I will have to pay it back. Well since I'm in a desperate situation I'll have to take it." He reached out his hand and shook her hand to close the deal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic and I promise that the next chapters are to be longer. I just needed to get through the set up.


End file.
